


It's oh so cold !

by Alaiya



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Inktober 2019, M/M, Separation Anxiety, Sequel, Strategy & Tactics, Team Dynamics, UDC!verse
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 08:09:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21250175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaiya/pseuds/Alaiya
Summary: Note: Texte éphémère. Thème de l'Inktober 2019 : "27/10 - Manteau"





	It's oh so cold !

**Author's Note:**

> **Note** : Texte éphémère. Thème de l'Inktober 2019 : "27/10 - Manteau"

« Moi ? En Asgard ? »

Angelo avait retourné un index incrédule contre lui-même tout en s'appuyant de l'autre main sur le rebord du bureau de Saga. Qu'il dévisageait avec méfiance :

« Pourquoi moi ?

— A cause de ta réputation.

— Elle ne suffira pas à me tenir chaud. »

Un rire, promptement étouffé dans un raclement de gorge, les fit se retourner tous les deux en direction du Sagittaire.

« Et avec lui, en plus ! Protesta Angelo. Tu ne pouvais pas imaginer pire comme... Oh. Je vois – le Cancer plissa les yeux alors que c'était au tour de Saga d'esquisser un sourire matois – le gentil flic et le mauvais flic. C'est ça, hein, ton idée.

— On ne peut rien te cacher.

— Faut vraiment que tu arrêtes de regarder des séries B à trois heures du matin. Tu devrais essayer les documents animaliers. C'est très bien les documentaires animaliers.

— Tu veux dire, ceux dans lesquels les méchants carnivores déchiquettent les gentils herbivores ?

— Irrécupérable.

— Regardez qui parle. »

Ils se dévisageaient d'un air féroce ; la tension n'en avait pas moins décru de plusieurs degrés dans la pièce.

« Nous ne serons pas trop de deux chevaliers d'or de toute manière, fit tranquillement Aioros tandis que Rachel esquissait un hochement de tête approbateur. Il reste encore cinq guerriers divins là-bas...

— Quatre. Merak ne s'opposera pas.

— C'est ce qu'il a dit, oui. Mais c'était il y a plusieurs semaines. Et il est marié à Freyja. »

La tête du Cancer pivota vers Rachel, restée assise dans le fauteuil sous la fenêtre, une cigarette allumée entre l'index et le majeur au-dessus du cendrier posé sur l'accoudoir.

« Tu penses qu'il peut changer d'avis ?

— D'après toi ? »

Dans un soupir, Angelo se redressa et, levant les bras vers le plafond, étira son dos dont les vertèbres craquèrent les unes après les autres.

« Admettons, fit-il, les poings sur les hanches. Mais franchement... Asgard ? Il fait combien là-bas, en ce moment ? Moins vingt ? Moins trente ?

— C'est l'été. Ça ne tombe en dessous de zéro que pendant la nuit.

— Quelle belle jambe ça me fait, dis donc, persifla le Cancer à l'égard d'Aioros, partagé entre l'amusement et l'agacement. Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas noté, vous tous, le cercle polaire c'est tout sauf mon biotope.

— On apprend de ces choses dans les reportages animaliers, c'est dingue, répliqua Saga, d'une voix suave.

— Parce que tu crois que c'est le mien ? »

Aioros avait levé les yeux au ciel, avant de les redescendre aussi sec emplis d'orage quand Angelo rétorqua :

« Et pourquoi pas ton frère ? Après tout, la chaleur c'est beaucoup moins son truc maintenant, pas vrai ? »

Un « stop » grave et sonore énoncé par le Pope résonna dans le bureau et interrompit tout net le pas que le Sagittaire amorçait en direction de l'Italien tandis que Rachel laissait échapper un petit sifflement de reproches.

« J'avoue : j'ai déjà été plus inspiré. »

Manière d'excuse typiquement Salieri qu'Aioros accepta d'un geste, avec une seconde de retard, alors que Saga reprenait :

« On a bien compris que tu ne veux pas y aller mais en l'occurrence, je ne te demande pas ton avis. Lui et toi. Vous êtes les mieux placés pour assister Rachel, lui pour mettre de l'huile dans les rouages...

— … Et moi pour les faire tourner. J'avais compris. Et... »

Les épaules d'Angelo se voûtèrent et l'espace d'un instant, sa silhouette adopta la posture de celle de sa projection cosmique dans le surmonde :

« … Ça va durer combien de temps, cette escapade nordique ?

— Le temps qu'il faudra. »

Il y avait dans le ton de Saga une note définitive qui mettait à la fois un terme au débat et un Cancer au pied du mur. Le soupir qui s'enfla cependant dans sa poitrine ne franchit pas les limites de son corps ; seul Shura le perçut, à un peu plus de deux mille kilomètres de là :

_« Ce sera l'affaire de quelques jours._

— _Quand on ne croit pas un mot de ce qu'on dit, il vaut mieux la fermer._

— _Qui dit ça ?_

— _Shaka. Bon, peut-être pas tout à fait en ces termes, mais l'idée y est._

— _Je ne savais pas qu'il t'arrivait de l'écouter._

— _Je te rassure : lui non plus. »_

Autour d'Angelo qui venait d'allumer une cigarette pour s'offrir une contenance, Rachel, Aioros et Saga s'affairaient devant une carte du royaume d'Asgard fraîchement imprimée à partir d'un fichier numérique fourni par Albérich de Megrez. Ce ne serait pas aussi simple, songea le Cancer, taraudé par un de ces pressentiments qu'il avait coutume de conserver par devers lui, et par voie de conséquence pas aussi rapide qu'on pouvait l'espérer avec une Dothrakis et deux chevaliers d'or à la manœuvre. Pas avec ces gens-là. Et pas sur cette terre-là. Et puis... Pour l'heure, son cosmos se tenait tranquille. Mais qu'en serait-il si de nouveau, Shura et lui demeuraient séparés trop longtemps ?

_« Si tu es sage, je m'arrangerai pour venir vous filer un coup de main._

— _Tu veux dire, si je ne tue personne ?_

— _Par exemple._

— _Bah. Encore faudrait-il que j'ai quelqu'un à tuer. »_

La spontanéité de sa réponse devait tout à son fichu pressentiment et il se tança mentalement en espérant qu'à l'exception du Capricorne, aucun de ses trois autres camarades n'eût intercepté ses pensées.

_« On y arrivera._

— _Ouais. Si je ne meurs pas de froid avant. »_

Une profonde inspiration plus tard, Angelo leva un index qui eut l'heur de faire relever trois têtes inquiètes dans sa direction :

« Et sinon, Saga...

— … Oui ?

— Pour l'équipement, les blousons, bonnets, gants, bref, tout le barda, on fait comment ? Une note de frais ? »


End file.
